1. Field of the Invention
While front-end-mounted, power-driven cable winches for trucks are known, such winches have, conventionally, been mounted in a wholly exposed position, and hence are exposed to the elements, as well as subject to vandalism and theft. Additionally, conventional front-end-mounted winches permit only of forward extension of the cable reach for use. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a front-end-mounted, power-driven cable winch which--in combination with front bumper of the truck--is enclosed and normally out of sight; the arrangement also providing not only for forward extension of the cable reach, but also reeving thereof for rearward extension when the winch is in use.
2. THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,411,626; 2,545,795; 3,265,428; 3,515,297 and 3,788,605 German Pat. No. 1,014,724 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the particular structure of the herein-claimed truck bumper and cable winch unit, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular structure.